staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5582 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5582); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnica zaginionego diademu, odc. 16 (The vanishing tiara mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Domisie - Brzydale; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 44, (seria II odc. 22) (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 - Dwójka z azymutu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:40 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Wisławy Szymborskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:05 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wójt roku - Wójt roku 2011 - sylwetki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Galeria - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2225 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Rezydencja - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rezydencja - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5583 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5583); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2226 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2355; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 12; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i śnieżny klucz, odc. 52 (Rupert and the Snow Key); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pedro’s Cup - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 40 - Wybory - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Polskie Oko, Polski Pazur - Kiniarze z Kalkuty; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Licencja na film - Nałożnica diabła - cz. 2 (Devil's Mistress, part 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); reż.:Marc Munden; wyk.:Andrea Riseborough, Dominic West, Tom Goodman-Hill, John Simm; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Kocie ślady; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Joanna Jędryka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Balcerzak, Marian Cebulski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Filary Ziemi - odc. 5/8 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Notacje - Stanisław Janicki. W starym kinie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 10/20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 361 Lalkarz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl - odc.20; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/LVI WIELKI FINAŁ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 115 (341) Niespodziewany gość; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 701 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 20; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Chłopi - odc. 3/13 Zrękowiny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Chłopiec, który widzi bez oczu (The boy who sees without eyes) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 "Niepojęty przypadek" - Wisławę Szymborską wspominają przyjaciele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 702 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 155 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 23 "Moving On"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kocham Kino - Sekret jej oczu (El secreto de sus ojos) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna, Hiszpania (2009); reż.:Juan Jose Campanella; wyk.:Ricardo Darin, Soledad Villamil, Pablo Rago, Javier Godino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 3/25 Jeden z nas, jeden z nich (Heroes, s. 3 ep. One Of Us One Of Them); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Chłopiec, który widzi bez oczu (The boy who sees without eyes) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Okrucieństwo (Żestokost); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007); reż.:Marina Lubakowa; wyk.:Renata Litwinowa, Anna Biegunowa, Jewgienij Sierow, Olga Oniszczenko, Sasza Astachowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Art Noc - Więcej niż tango; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Siedlisko - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:30 Mój grzech - odc. 92, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 25, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 151, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 124, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 125, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 93, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 126, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 127, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 152, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Dawno temu w Ameryce - dramat gangsterski, USA, Włochy 1984 1:45 Mokra robota - komedia kryminalna, USA, Kanada, Niemcy 2002 3:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:45 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:35 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 45; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (17); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 11:40 Uroczystości pogrzebowe Wisławy Szymborskiej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:00 Plebania - odc. 1826; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 522 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 M jak miłość - odc. 870; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 364* Żyje, będzie żył; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1826; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 522 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Lody pingwina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 "Niepojęty przypadek" - Wisławę Szymborską wspominają przyjaciele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Instynkt - odc. 10* "Łagodna" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Glina - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Dziewczęta z Auschwitz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kinga Wołoszyn - Świerk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1826; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Lody pingwina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Instynkt - odc. 10* "Łagodna"; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 522; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 "Niepojęty przypadek" - Wisławę Szymborską wspominają przyjaciele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku